This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a well tool with an optical triggering device for controlling electrical power delivery.
Distributed sensing with optical waveguides (such as optical fibers) has provided operators with enhanced information regarding parameters of interest in wells. For example, distributed optical sensing can enable measurement and analysis of temperature profiles along a wellbore, acoustic signal, vibration and/or strain sensing in a well, etc.
Typically, in distributed optical sensing, light is launched into an optical waveguide, and one or more different types of backscattering in the waveguide are detected as indications of certain parameters along the waveguide. For example, Raman backscattering (including Stokes and anti-Stokes components) may be detected as an indication of temperature, coherent Rayleigh backscattering may be detected as an indication of acoustic vibration of the waveguide, Brillouin backscattering may be detected as an indication of strain in the waveguide, etc.
It will be appreciated that advancements are continually needed in the art of implementing optical waveguides in wells.